1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a presentation device for a bicycle handlebar grip.
2. Description of the prior art
Bicycle handlebar grips are offered for sale as accessories for bicycles and have to be presented to a customer or interested person in an appealing manner. In such a situation, a prospective customer should first have the opportunity to look at the bicycle handlebar grip which is arranged in or on the presentation device and, by visual inspection, recognize as many of its features as possible.
For this purpose, it is known to use transparent product packings which are capable to accommodate two bicycle handlebar grips per packing. These packings are closed on all sides, thus fully surrounding the bicycle handlebar grips. For representation of product information, it is possible to arrange e.g. cardboard elements within such transparent packings, with product-related texts or pictures printed on them.
In such transparent product packings, it is disadvantageous that an interested person can only see the presented bicycle handlebar grips but cannot touch them. Since, however, especially the ergonomics and haptics of bicycle handlebar grips are of considerable relevance, it is important to the customer to have the opportunity to touch a given handlebar grip before possibly buying the set of two grips. Particularly, it would be desirable for the customer to be able to grip his/her hand around a bicycle handlebar grip in the same manner as a cyclist would grip his/her hand around this handlebar grip as mounted on a bicycle handlebar.
Further, bicycle handlebar grips can be offered for sale within closed containers, e.g. within a cardboard box. For allowing a customer—before a possible decision to buy a bicycle handlebar grip accommodated in such a sales package—to see or touch this grip, the grip would have to be taken out of the sales package. Then, the customer could view the bicycle handlebar grip and grip around it in adequate manner. Opening the sales packing, however, is a complex process which often is carried out not by the customer alone but only with the aid of a salesperson. If the customer were to open the sales package alone and take out the bicycle handlebar grips, this situation would lead to an increased risk of them getting stolen.
It is an object of the invention to provide a presentation device for a bicycle handlebar grip which makes it possible for an interested person to fully grip his/her hand around the bicycle handlebar grip in a convenient manner.